1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to storage, particularly to a method for storing various elongated implements, such as shovels, rakes and brooms, in a substantially vertical position in a corner defined by two vertical walls and a floor of a room or a building.
2. Prior Art
Various racks have been devised for storing tools and implements in appropriate work places, such as garages and basements. The typical rack includes an elongated wood or plastic plank that is bored or notched to receive and support a plurality of implements. Other racks have been constructed from a perforated wallboard and hooks.
Unfortunately, these arrangements have several shortcomings. The elongated racks, particularly those of the notched configuration, may allow the implements to fall at inopportune moments. Elongated racks also take up important sidewall space in garages that might be needed for cars, and for the passage of persons to and from their cars. Finally, these racks may allow storage of only certain implements having a fixed range of shapes.